Believe Me
by Aguy55
Summary: Rin is helping Yukio clean himself up after Yukio gets beat up. Again. Rin blames himself, but can't help the attraction to the slightly younger one. Does Yukio feel the same? Wait...why's he running away! How will the brothers work this one out! Will Yukio hate Rin forever! BLUE EXORCIST ISN'T MINE! Review, please!
1. Good Or Bad

My very first Blue Exorcist fan fiction! RinxYukio! I'm sorry if they seem a little OOC, it's been awhile since I read it. **This story does include incest and may be offensive to some people.** If you don't like yaoi- Boy,boy- or incest stories, get out. Okay, so Rin and Yukio go to a normal school but they're still a demon and exorcist. Have fun! Review, please?

-Rin-

Yukio got beat up again, and it was my own damn fault. Why'd I have to be born like this?! A monster everyone despises.

"Yukio, lift your arm." I told him as I bandaged up his cuts and bruises. Normally, we'd be in opposite positions, it was kind of funny. Yukio obeyed silently, pushing his glasses further up on the bridge of his nose. It wasn't fair...he was the younger twin, but he was so much more mature then me.

"What are you pouting about, stupid?" Yukio asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What? Oh...nothing. I was just thinking that it's not fair that you're so much more mature then me, even though I'm older."

"Maybe if you did your schoolwork, you'd be mature! And besides, youre, like, three MINUTES older then me!"

"That's still older. Nevermind, you can be the mature one." I stuck my tongue out and dodged as he swung a punch at me.

"Jackass." Yukio muttered, standing up as he prepared to leave the bathroom.

"Yukio! Wait!" I called, jumping to my feet. I grabbed his arm and forced him to turn around. I pushed him against the closed door of the bathroom, catching his lips.

"What are you doing, you pervert?!" Yukio tried to yell, stumbling on my lips. I released him, leaning my head on his shoulder, My lips brushing against his ear as I spoke.

"Yukio...I'm your older brother. Don't you trust me?" I asked, biting his ear softly, making him moan. He nodded, biting his lip.

"Yes, what?" I asked, knowing full well what he meant. I licked along the length of his neck, making his shiver.

"Y-yes, I trust you...you b-bastard." Yukio shivered again as I moved my mouth down his chest. My hands wondered all over the place, brushing against something...hard. I grinned evily up at a blushing Yukio.

"I love you, Yukio." I whispered, moving back to his mouth, kissing him slowly and softly. I pressed him harder against the door, grinding my hips against his groin.

"R-rin! Stop it!" Yukio yelled, coming to his senses.

"Yo! What's going on in there?!" Our father's voice called from the other end of the door as he knocked.

"Nothinng...dad." I yelled back, moving away from Yukio, giving him as much space as I could in the small bathroom. My eyes strung as I stared deeply into Yukio's eyes. His eyes were cold as he pushed his glasses up on his nose and stumbled with the lock. He got it open finally, and fled. I stood there, frozen as my shoulders shook with silent sobs.

I feel to the floor, bringing my knees to my chest, leaning my head against the wall.

"Did I go to far?" I wondered out loud. "What happened to trusting me?" My whole body shook. "Of course, you, an Exorcist, can never love a monster like me, right?" I asked in the silence of the bathroom. Father was seeing why Yukio had run out if the bathroom, so I didn't have to worry about him here right now.

...(Next day)...

Breakfast was awkward. Yukio wouldn't even look at me. Every time out eyes met, he'd blush and look away quickly. He'd made it seem like I raped him or something! But I didn't, right? I mean, he liked it, right? Damn it, this was too confusing!

"I'm out!" I yelled, sliding my messenger bag over my shoulder as I ran out of the house.

"Rin, wait!" Yukio yelled, running after me, still in his pajamas.

"Wha-?" I turned around, only to have lips fastened on mine.

"I shouldn't have reacted like that." Yukio told me, leaning his head on my shoulder. "I mean, uh, that was my, y'know, My fist kiss. It was just...so fast." Yukio blushed madly.

"Your very first kiss?" I asked. Yukio nodded, bidding his face. "I never thought you'd to be the kind." I muttered, petting his head, dropping my bag.

"The kind? Of What?" Yukio asked.

"To be so embarrassed over this kind of thing. I mean, I'm your brother. I've seen you naked and everything."

"Its because you're my brother!" Yukio complained.

"Huh?"

"I mean, we aren't normal to begin with, but now, well now, you have me head over heels, and-" I stopped Yukio, kissing him delicately on the mouth.

"Trust me, Yukio. I wouldn't hurt you. Ever. I promise. I love you." I told him, kissing him again. I shared him moan a little as my tongue went into his mouth and he began kissing me back.

I love you. I love Yukio. I always will, love Yukio.


	2. Hope

Yo! Eh, it took awhile but here I am again! I've decided I will update every Thursday. So, that's something to look forward to. ;) A little humor between the brothers to start the fan fic, ne?

"Stop fooling around and get some studying done! Finals are coming up, you know!" Yukio snapped at his brother as Rin put his arms around the taller boy. Yukio was hunched over a desk, made by their father, and studying hard.

"Studying is boring!" Rin pouted, nipping Yukio's ear, making his shiver.

"If..if you study for the next hour...contently...i-I'll kiss you..." Yukio promised, blushing hard.

"Deal!" Rin perked up, moving to his side of the shared room. He got a Science text book and began reading, writing some things down. Yukio was surprised...he'd never seen his brother work so hard.

"Hey...Yukio..." Rin asked, grinning but not looking up from the textbook. "How big is Uranus?" Rin lost it, laughing hysterically because of his own joke.

"Get out." Yukio stated, dead serious.

"Wha-but!" Rin cried.

"I'm trying to study! Go entertain yourself for an hour!" Yukio snapped, not cracking the least bit smile.

"You're so mean to me..." Rin weeped, dragging his feet as he left the room.

"Thank God." Yukio muttered. But, in truth, he liked his brother's company. He thought Rin was hilarious...at times. Now, he had gone to pervy jokes. Something Yukio did not need right now.

Rin's tail swished back and forth slowly and uncomfortably, trying to think of something to do. He couldn't bother Yukio...and that's what it seems he does all the time.

Then Rin had an idea.

"Yukio." Rin whispered, sneaking into their room. Thankfully, Yukio was passed out on his desk. Rin got closer and saw a little puddle of drool by Yukio's mouth. 'How cute.' He thought, smiling.

"Yuuuuukio." Rin purred in Yukio's ear, standing behind the chair he was sleeping in and out his arms around him. Still no response. Rin nipped at Yukio's ear softly. Nothing, even though Rin knew that doing that would make him melt when he was awake.

Rin's hand traveld down his brother's chest,slowly undoing each button as he his soft breaths tickled Yukio's ear.

"Mmmnnnn." A soft moan came from Yukio's mouth as his beautiful eyes slowly opened. "R-Rin?" Yukio asked softly. Rin smiled evily. "Rin?! What are you-?!" Yukio pushed him away but that didn't work. Yeah, Yukio was strong, but not strong enough to fight off a horny demon with his bare hands.

Rin attacked him again, straddling his hips in the chair. Yukio moaned involuntary, and blushed.

Rin kissed Yukio hungrily, knowing he wouldn't fight him off anymore. Sure enough, soon Yukio began kissing him back. Rin slipped his shirt over head, showing off his six pack and then working on undoing the rest of the bottons on Yukio's shirt. He carefully pulled it off in sexy movements as he kissed along each new piece of skin he revealed to himself.

"I love you, Yukio." Rin muttered against his skin, looking up at his younger brother. Yukio said nothing, only looked away blushing.

"What? Are you just not going to say anything?!" Rin asked angrily. Yukio opened his mouth, then closed it tightly, changing his mind.

"Fine, then." Rin huffed, getting off his brother in hurried movements, leaving his brother half naked on the chair. He grabbed his shirt and fled. Yukio staid silent, wondering what had just happened.

"Rin left...because I didn't say 'I love you'?" Yukio wondered out load. He heard a door slam downstairs. "He doesn't need me to tell him, does he? He has to know I love him! Damnit!" Yukio cursed running down, shirtless, after his brother.


	3. Smells Like Teen Spirit

Yeah, I know I'm a bit late. -scratching the back of my neck nervously as a light blush creeps up on my cheeks- Very sorry! So I was watching Blue Exorcist yesterday, and I have decided something. Out of all the characters, Yukio is, by far, my favorite character. There are other really awesome ones, but still. Yukio's a boss.

"Yuki-chan! Shiemi called, running up to her teacher and friend.

"Yes, Shiemi-Chan?" Yukio asked politely, glancing in the direction his brother had run.

"Um, why're you running around our here without a shirt on?" Shiemi blushed.

"Eh?!" Yukio gasped, looking down at himself. He was, in fact, shirtless and without shoes. "Damn it!" He cursed. This was Rin's fault!

"Sorry, Shiemi-Chan, I can't talk right now!" Yukio fled, his face flushed. He ran as fast as he could to try and catch up to his demon brother.

"Rin!" He yelled, our of breath. "Rin! C'mon! This is ridiculous!"

"It is not." Rin came out from behind a tree, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting like a child.

"You're acting like a child! Let's go back home!" Yukio scolded, still wondering if this was because he didn't say 'I love you'. Of course he loved him!

Rin shook his head stubbornly.

Yukio sighed, heading over to the older Okumura. Rin clutched the tree, preparing to bolt.

"Dont you dare run away." Yukio growled, really angry now. Rin gulped, staying put. Yukio sighed again as he came closer, putting a hand on Rin's cheek. Yukio was completely flushed as he pressed his lips to his brother's. Yukio took a deep breath as he stroked Rin's cheek softly.

"I love you. Please don't leave again." He muttered, dropping his hand and turning away. But not before he saw Rin's shocked expression turn into a grin.

"Hooray!" Rin shouted, jumping onto to Yukio's back, knocking him over.

"Hey!" Yukio yelled, as his face landed in the dirt. Rin laughed and got up, offering a shy hand as he scratched the back of his neck, a little embarrassed. Yukio took it and brushed himself off. Rin took Yukio's hand excitedly and pulled him to his chest, kissing him hungrily on the mouth.

"Uh, Ok-Okumaru?" A voice asked shyly. They heard shifting around in the trees behind them.

"Bon?!" Rin asked, spinning away from his brother, terrified. Bon grinned sheepishly, wondering if what he had just witnessed was what he thought it was. "T-T-This isn't what it looks like!" Rin stated lamely.

"B-But, it looked like...you were kissing your brother."

"What happened was," Yukio started, pushing Rin aside as he adjusted his glasses, "We were discussing an important mission I needed Rin to go on, but I knew you guys were here, so I didn't want you to overhear and get jealous. We were just whispering to each other, and that must've looked like kissing from where you're standing." Yukio lied smoothly.

"One more thing," Bon started, grinning. "Why're you shirtless?"

Yukio groaned looking at his bare chest. "Because Rin didn't want to listen and ran off this morning, so I had to come get him." Not too bad of a lie.

"Okay, see ya guys later!" Bon yelled, running to catch up with his friends.

"We have to be more careful." Rin chuckled, laying a kiss softly on Yukio's lips before taking his hand and pulling him to their house.

"No shit." Yukio muttered, smiling to himself.

...

"Uhhh, Yukio." Rin moaned, as a hand travelled down his chest. The hand was unbottoning his shirt and a certain mouth was kissing and nipping his chest. Yukio slowly unzipped his pants, pleased whith what he saw.

"No underwear?" Yukio asked in a husky voice.

"No." He panted, withering on the bed. "Oh, Yukio!" Rin called, arching his back.

"Please, keep your disgusting fantasies to yourself." The real Yukio said, making Rin's eyes snap open as he took his own hand out of his pants.

"Damn it!" Rin cursed himself. He thought he made sure he had closed the door. He pulled up his pants, and sat up.

"Uh, but I could, um, take care of your, uh, "problem". I-If you'd like..." Yukio blushed, walking over to his brother. Rin nodded, smilng wide.

"Please?" Rin asked, kissing Yukio, pulling him down onto the best with him.


	4. Come As You Are

I know this isn't like me, updating so soon, but I'm basically in love with **Blackchaosaria2501** and her(his?) fan fictions are great, so I decided to update. She makes me happy with reviews. :) And anyway, I really wanted to write this chapter. ^~^

'I just... yeah. I just had...sex...with my own twin brother. Normal twins don't do that, do they?' Yukio curled up on his bed, feeling filthy. He couldn't stop the attraction to his brother, but still. This wasn't right.

"Y-Yukio?" A sleepy voice besides him yawned. Yukio jumped a little, his heart skipping a beat.

"Morning. Oh, I'm going...going to take a shower!" Yukio jumped up, still very naked, and ran to the bathroom, almost falling on his face.

"Why did I run like that?" Yukio muttered to himself, slidding down the bathroom door he was pressed against. He hugged his knees to himself, his eyes stinging. He wanted Rin to comfort him...

"Yukio...are you okay?" Rin asked, his voice muffled by the door.

"...fine." Yukio muttered, standing up. "I'm fine." He said louder, stronger.

"Yukio, open the door." Rin said, his voice sad.

Yukio shook his head, before realizing Rin couldn't see him. "No."

"Please? At least tell me if I did something wrong...? Did I hurt you in some way...?"

"No, you-you didn't do anything wrong." Yukio seriously wanted to just break down and cry. This was all his fault. He didn't deserve Rin. But he really wanted to open the door and let Rin hug him.

"Yukio, if I did anything wrong, I'm sorry." Rin muttered, his voice low.

"You didn't, I promise. I-I'm going to take a shower now!" Yukio told him, starting the shower. He washed himself, hoping to get rid of the dirty feeling that seemed to be all over him.

...

"Yukio! This is ridiculous! Stop ignoring me!" Rin yelled, only to have their bedroom door slammed in his face. He tried the handle, of course, it was locked.

"Who's acting like a child now?!" Rin yelled, pounding on the door. He cursed his father for being out on a exorcist mission. He'd make Yukio open the door! He tried thinking of something that would get Yukio to open the door.

Yukio hated locking Rin out like this, but he couldn't stand being next to him right now. Of course he heard the pounding. The screaming. He was very good at pretending, though.

Suddenly the pounding stopped. Had Rin given up? Yukio listened for a moment. Silence. Yukio got up slowly from his spot on his bed.

"Rin?" He asked, opening the door. Nothing. No one. Where'd he go? Yukio looked around the house, only to find a note.

"Yukio,

Going to Bon's house. Don't wait up.

-Rin"

Bon's house? Why there?! Yukio clenched his hand into a fist, crushing the paper.

"Its obvious he was a crush on you, you fucking idiot!" Yukio cursed, jogging out the door in search of his brother.

...

"Bon!" Yukio yelled, pounding on his student's door. "Are you there?!" He yelled again before entering.

This was an emergency. Yukio was shocked with what he saw.

Bon was kissing and sucking and biting Rin everywhere. Much like Rin was doing to him last night.

Yukio couldn't explain it, but it made him very angry.

"Bon!" Yukio yelled, very angry at what he was doing to his brother. Jon turned around, frightening. Rin didn't even open his eyes, probably too lost in bliss to hear anything. Yukio pushed Bon off Rin, and grabbed his hand.

"Rin is mine. And only mine, got it?" Yukio asked dangerously. Ron's eyes flee open at the sound of his brother as he was pulled off the bed.

"I love you, Rin." Yukio told him, not bothering with clothes as he lead his brother out of the room. .

"I love you too, Yukio." Rin told him, grinning up at his brother. Yukio smashed their lips together forcefully, pushing him up against the nearest wall. Rin instantly didn't like their position and changed them quick, gaining dominance as he accidentally rubbed their erections together. He smirked when Yukio moaned, grinding their hips together again and again.


	5. The Dope Show

**I'm so sorry I've been unable to upload a lot and I've been fresh out of ideas, like what? I'm so sorry. I'll try to update the next chapter soon, so yeah. **

Bon was glaring at Yukio with a deadly stare and Rin was looking back and forth from them, obviously confused. He had no idea what had happened last night and that was another thimg that was pissing Yukio off to no end. He really just wanted to take Rin back home and show him who loves him more.

But of course, Yukio knew this wasn't Rin's fault, and he couldn't do anything about that fact.

He had Bon to blame for this.

...

"Yukio, why're you so mad at me?" Rin whined, sitting on the floor of their shared room.

"I'm not." Yukio muttered absent mindedly.

"You are!" Rin complained.

Then he had an idea.

Rin shut up completely, and stared at his hand tracing patterns on the floor. Yukio glanced up to make sure his brother was still there. Rin was never this quiet.

"Yukio..." Rin purred, suddenly appearing next to the younger, placing one hand on his shoulder. Rin ran a hand up Yukio's leg softly, his voice husky. "Nice pair of legs. What time do they open?"

"Nii-san!" Yukio yelled flustered as Rin fell to a hysterical ball of laughter on the floor.

"Oh man!" Rin howled. "That was the best! Oh, your face!" Rin wiped tears of laughter from his face.

"Please don't ever do that again." Yukio pleaded, smiling a little bit.

."Please. You liked it." Rin laughed as they fell into a comfortable silence.

"Dad's coming home today." Yukio said quietly, a small smile on his face.

"Yeah." Rin nodded. Of course he remembered.

"I miss him." Yukio yawned as he stretched, his arms above his head. "We haven't seen him in forever." Rin nodded again, admiring the stomach that was being exposed to him.

Rin crawled over to Yukio, using the desk to hoist himself up.

"What-what're you doing?!" Yukio stuttered, blushing as Rin placed a hand on his thigh.

"Am I not aloud to love my brother?" Rin asked innocently, as he pressed his forehead to Yukio's and climbed on to his lap.

Rin pressed his hips against Yukio's suggestivly feeling Yukio's obvious erection.

Rin captured Yukio's mouth and slid his tongue in almost immediately. Rin let his tongue explore Yukio's perfect mouth like he's never been in it before. He licked every section of it and became painfully aroused. Yukio moaned as Rin but down on his lip, just hard enough to cause little pain.

Rin gasped for air as he unwilling broke away from his younger brother and immediately began biting and sucking his neck, leaving angry red marks.

Yukio moaned, trusting his hips up a little, making Rin laugh.

Rin ran a hand down Yukio's chest and realized something.

"You're not my younger brother anymore," Rin blurted, stopping his movements. "You don't need protecting anymore."

"What?" Yukio asked. Rin still thought he needed to be protected? Funny, Yukio thought just the opposite.

"Look." Rin commanded, pulling Yukio's shirt over his head quickly. He pointed at Yukio's stomach.

"What?" Yukio asked, confused as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"You've gotten stronger. You're not the plushy boy you were." Rin pouted, kissing his brother softly on the mouth.

"You've seen me naked thousands of times in the last few days," Yukio rolled his eyes, "you didn't notice then?"

"No, I did." Rin nodded. Then his voice went low, "It was very hot." Rin grinned, getting back on subject. "But it just registered completely."

"You're so slow." Yukio laughed lightly, kissing Rin on the mouth lightly.

"RIN! YUKIO! I'M HOME!" A certain priest yelled, barged into their room to find the awkward position his son's were in.

"Dad!" They yelped at the same time and Rin scrambled off Yukio as fast as he could, falling on his face.

"What're you-Why're you-are you?" Their father couldn't find correct words as he stumbled then gave up and walked out.

"Dad!" They both yelled, running to the door. Father Fujimoto turned around.

"That's not what-I mean-" Yukio stumbled and Fujimoto flashed a grin.

"That's okay. I expected this to happen anyway, I was s just a little shocked."

"You knew?!" Rin yelled his mouth hanging open. Father Fujimoto grinned and nodded.

Both Yukio and Rin looked at each other in confusion.

How lucky they were.


	6. Perfect World

**I know Father Fujimoto is such an amazing father, but I had to do this and I'm so, so, so sorry. I've been on a 30 Seconds To Mars/Nirvana kick and those have been the only two bands I have been listening to. I know I've been uber late updating, but I don't have any time. Ever. So that sucks. Yeah, here we go! **

"I said I approved of you two together, not that you could go at it like rabbits on the couch." Fujimoto tried to frown and failed, his mouth splitting into a grin.

"Daaad!" Rin moaned, blushing. He was horrified his father caught them _like that._ "There's a difference between making out and having sex!"

"Not when it's happening on _my_ couch. I don't care how horny you are."

Yukio blushed madly. He could _not_ believe the conversation happening between his brother and his father. He still couldn't believe his father approved of them. I mean what father would approve of his twin sons dating?

"Ah, Rin, you're crushing me."Yukio faked being crushed as Rin flattened himself on Yukio.

"I'm not. Stop being a baby." Rin mumbled, his voice muffled by Yukio's shirt.

"Rin, I think you're getting fat, now get the Hell off."

"Nuuu! Dad!" Rin yelled. "Yukio's being mean to me! Help!" Fujimoto peeked around the door where his sons were and shook his head.

"No can do, Rin. You are getting kinda chubby." Fujimoto grinned. Rin pouted, rolling off Yukio.

Except, he didn't exactly realize how small the couch really was, and went tumbling off with a crash.

"Need some help?" Yukio laughed at his brother.

"I'm good. I think I'll just rest here." Rin muttered, his face buried on the floor.

"Suit yourself." Yukio chuckled, rolling over to face his back to his brother. He really didn't know how tired he was and as soon as he closed his eyes, he fell into a deep sleep. This was Rin's fault for keeping him up late every night!

"Yukio..." Rin whispered into his brother's ear sexily. "Yukio..."

Yukio woke to his brother's voice and his erection pressing I to his back. Not that he wasnt use to it, he had often been woken like this.

"Are you awake?" Rin asked, biting Yukio's ear softly.

Yukio couldn't help it, he moaned and pressed back into Rin. That wasn't fair, his ears were his weak point and Rin knew it!

"Dad's gone..." Rin muttered into Yukio's neck where he was leaving little marks everywhere. Yukio moaned and he realized where this was going, and what exactly Rin's intentions were.

"R-Rin, we can't..." Yukio shivered against Rin's warm tongue.

"Of course we can." Rin pouted, taking Yukio's lips in his.

"D-dad'll be home any moment..." Yukio insisted. He'd rather die than have his dad walk in on them.

"So? C'mon, Yukio." Rin moaned into Yukio's ear as he bucked his hips a little. Yukio groaned, giving up.

...

"So, what did you guys do while I was gone?" Fujimoto asked, an all knowing smile on his face as he stirred the soup inin the pot he was leaving over.

"Dad, please." Rin laughed.

"Well, how am I not supposed to know exactly what you guys are doing when you come back wearing each other's shirts?" Yukio flushed, looking down. Sure enough, he was Rin's only cool shirt he had had on before- a really warn Nirvana one. He hadn't even realize. But by Rin's shit-eating grin, he could tell Rin had.

Rin insisted on keeping their fingers interlocked throughout dinner, even if their seats were across from each other.

"Oh, dad, is it okay if I hang with people from school after dinner?" Rin asked. Yukio tensed. Why hadn't Rin told him about this? Rin sent him an apologetic smile. As if that would make everything better. He didn't want to be left home alone!

"Of course, of course! Yukio, are you going?"

"No." Yukio shook his head, tempted to say "I wasn't invited" and glare at Rin, but he restrained himself.

"Cool. Some bonding time." Fujimoto nodded, grinning like a fool.

...

"D-dad...? W-what're you...?!" Yukio backed himself into a corner, his back hitting the cool tiled floor and his head slamming into the counter. Fuck. Yukio rubbed the back of his head, willing to the pain to go away.

"This is what you get, you fucking good for nothing-!" Fujimoto's hand slapped hard against Yukio's cheek, leaving an angry red mark and a swollen cheek.

"I-I'm sorry..." Yukio choked out, a sob caught in his throat.

"No, you're not!" Fujimoto yelled, taking a faithful of Yukio's hair. Yukio looked away, his breath reeked of alcohol.

"D-dad, have you been...drinking?"

"Don't question me!" Fujimoto demanded, slamming Yukio's head against the counter once more.

Yukio's vision blurred as Fujimoto slammed his fist into Yukio's face once more.

"This is what you get! Dating your own brother, what were you thinking?!"

Yukio gasped, his eyes still shut tightly against his father's once caring, and now hateful face.

Yukio let a whimper out from between his bloody lips as he felt blood drop from his temple. This can't be good.

He wanted Rin.

Why'd he have to go out tonight?

In a way, Yukio was glad his brother wasn't here. This way he wouldn't have to endure the same pain as Yukio was. He just wanted his father to leave and be replaced by his caring brother.


End file.
